Minimally invasive surgery has allowed physicians to carry out many surgical procedures with less pain and disability than conventional, open surgery. In performing minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon makes a number of small incisions through the body wall to obtain access to the tissues requiring treatment. Typically, a trocar is delivered into the body with a cannula. After the trocar pierces into the body cavity, it is removed and the cannula is left with one end in the body cavity.
When a minimally invasive procedure is done in the abdominal cavity, the retroperitoneal space, or chest, the space in which the operation is performed is more limited, and the exposure to the involved organs is more restricted, than with open surgery. Moreover, in a minimally invasive procedure, the instruments used to assist with the operation are passed into the surgical field through cannulae. When manipulating instruments through cannulae, it is extremely difficult to position tissues in their proper alignment with respect to each other, pass a needle through the tissues, form a knot with the suture material once the tissues are aligned, and prevent the suture material from becoming tangled.
The fastening of body tissues together, or of fastening body tissues to graft materials becomes much more difficult in the restricted spaces imposed upon a surgeon when working through cannulae. Because the use of sutures is often difficult if not impossible in these situations, various other forms of fasteners have been developed to simplify the joining together of tissues and tissues with grafts in these environments, as well as in more conventional surgical procedures.
One variation of a suture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,563, which forms surgical sutures from shape memory alloys. A suture is formed in the shape of a loop and a needle is affixed to an end thereof. A straight sleeve is provided to maintain the suture relatively straight as it is being inserted into the tissues to be joined. Removal of the sleeve allows the suture to return to its memorized loop shape. End segments of the loop can then be interlocked manually to secure the wound closure. Although this device is less cumbersome than tying conventional sutures, it still requires a coordinated effort to advance the suture into the tissues while removing the sleeve during the insertion process. Also, the interlocking step is similar to suturing, if not as difficult or complicated as tying a conventional suture. This device is disclosed for use in closure of deep wounds and there is no suggestion of use in close environments such as in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
PCT publication nos. WO 99/62406 and WO 99/62409, which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, disclose tissue connector assemblies having a clip movable between an open state and a closed state and a mechanical restraining device attached to the clip for restraining the clip in its open state. The clip has a generally U-shaped configuration when in its open state. A needle may be releasably attached to the clip. This type of tissue connector assembly is discussed further below, with regard to FIGS. 4 and 5. PCT publication nos. WO 99/62406 and WO 99/62409 are incorporated herein, by reference thereto, in their entireties.